


Power Rangers: Cyber Noir

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Police, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Police Procedural, Trimberly Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Detective Trini Gomez has a tough time when she is assigned the alluring Kimberly Ann Hart as her new partner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my submission to Trimberly week day 3, but is also the start of a new ongoing story set in a Cyberpunk version of Angel Grove. Think of it as Blade Runner meets Altered Carbon, with a little Chicago PD thrown in for good measure.

Trini woke up and got ready for work. Trini Gomez worked as a detective in the Angel Grove City Police department. She specialized in certain cases. The year is 2118. Technology has advanced tremendously, everything you’ve seen in the movies, flying cars and all that shit, it’s reality. Trini came out of the bathroom after having taken a shower, once she was dressed, she left a few bucks for the naked woman lying in her bed.

“That was incredible,” the woman said.

“Get home safe Ashley,” Trini replied as she left her apartment. Trini has not had the best life, her family cut off all contact with her because of her sexuality after College. She didn’t mind, she didn’t care what they thought.

Trini drove through the city of Angel Grove. The really tall buildings that stretched above the clouds, the neon signs shining various colors advertising everything from food to the next big gaming console.

Trini landed in her parking spot at the precinct and got out of her sky car. It was your typical police station, people were working on cases, filling out paperwork that sort of thing.

“Trini, Captain Zordon would like to see you,” said Alpha 5, Alpha 5 was a very sophisticated Android, and Zordon’s assistant.

“Thank you Alpha,” Trini said as she got up from her desk to head to Zordon’s office.

Zordon looked up from the file he was examining when Trini walked in, “You wanted to see me sir,” she said

“Yes Trini, I have someone I’d like to introduce you too,” Zordon said as he buzzed someone in. When Trini saw her, she was stunned at this beautiful woman who walked into the office, “Detective Gomez, allow me to introduce you to your new partner, Kimberly Hart.”

Trini shook herself out of her daze and extended her hand which Kimberly shook “nice to meet you,” Trini said.

“Like wise,” Kimberly said.

“You’re in good hands Miss Hart, Trini here is one of our best,” Zordon assured the young Detective. “speaking of which we just got a call about a homicide downtown,”

“On it sir,” Trini said as she gestured for Kimberly to follow her. The two got into Trini’s sky car and drove to the scene. The two showed their badges and were let in. The crime scene was a small apartment.

The head CSI Dr. Billy Cranston was already on the scene. “Hey Billy, what have you got,”

“Detective Gomez, good to see you and this is your new partner I presume,” he said

“yes, Kimberly Hart this is Dr. Cranston head Crime Scene Investigator,” Trini said.

“Just call me Billy please,” Billy insisted, “well now that we’ve gotten that out of the way, the victim is male, Caucasian, and according to his wallet, his name was Tyler Fleming.”

The stretcher was later brought in and the body was carted away with Billy in tow. Trini and Kimberly donned some latex gloves and processed the scene. Trini checked out Fleming’s bedroom for clues, she searched the man’s desk and found a stack of letters that were mailed to him, going back several months. Trini flipped through the letters, they contained various threats, they said things like _‘I’m watching you’, ‘watch your back’,_ things like that. Trini bagged the letters and went to check on Kimberly. When she walked back in to the living room, she saw Kimberly leaning down checking the drawers for any clues. She couldn’t help but admire her body, she snapped out of it and said, “found anything?”

“Nothing,” Kimberly replied, turning around and she saw Trini looking at her in an unusual way, “you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine” Trini said, and Kimberly smiled at her. The two then left the apartment, handing the evidence over to the forensics team.

When they got outside it had started raining, rainstorms in Angel Grove have the strange phenomenon from lasting from a few days to a month. The forecast predicted a month of rain, but Trini was used to it and so was Kimberly given that they both grew up in Angel Grove.

After their shift ended Trini took Kimberly to a bar she frequented called Kusanagi, which was owned by a friend of hers, Zack Taylor, Zack is another Detective who manages the Bar after his shift. Zack was there tending bar when Trini and Kimberly sat down, “What can I get you two?” Zack asked

“Just a couple of Beers,” Trini said, and Zack complied opening a couple of bottles and handing them each one.

A few minutes later Kimberly went to the bathroom, “she’s something isn’t she,” Zack teased.

“It’s not going to happen Zack,” Trini shot back.

“Come on, you like her, you’re pretty obvious crazy girl,” Zack replied calling Trini her old High School nickname.

“I guess I am aren’t I” Trini admitted while Zack nodded, “But you know how Zordon feels about office romance.”

“So, when has that ever stopped you,” Zack countered.

“I just don’t want it to affect my work,”

“Wouldn’t want what to affect your work,” Kimberly said as she came back to her seat, Zack went back to work, leaving Trini to her own devices.

“Nothing, it’s just something about the case that’s bugging me,” Trini quickly said.

“What is it?” Kimberly asked, and Trini felt her heartbeat go up a few notches, she was attracted to her co-worker, the last time something like this happened, it didn’t end well, which is why Trini mostly stuck with casual relationships with various women. But there was something about Kimberly that made Trini want ravage her right then and there, but being the professional, she suppressed that urge during work. But now that they’re not working, the urge is going into overdrive.

“I’m sure it’s nothing” Trini deflected.

“Well if you want to talk about it, I’m here,” Kimberly said.

Before Trini knew it, Kimberly was against Trini’s door and they were kissing like no tomorrow. Trini got out her key and quickly opened the door, dragging Kimberly in with her. Within seconds they were on the bed, relieved of their clothing. Trini grabbed the headboard and ground her body against Kim’s furiously, with Kim moaning in euphoria. “Oh my god, don’t stop,” Kimberly yelled.

“Don’t plan too,” Trini replied, as she thrusted harder, making her eyes almost go to the back of her head. They came at the same time and they screamed each other’s name.

Trini and Kimberly lay beside each other, both sweaty and breathing heavily. “That was unbelievable,” Kimberly said, completely blown away by the bliss she just experienced with Trini. “So, what does this make us?” she asked.

“We’ll see where it goes,” Trini replies, and Kimberly nodded, resting her head on Trini’s chest.

“Good night,” Kimberly said before falling asleep.

“Good night,” Trini repeated before falling asleep herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini and Kimberly find a lead after talking to the victim's mother, and the cause of death brings back some haunting memories for Trini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, enjoy.

The next day Trini woke up to music coming from the kitchen. She put her panties back on and a shirt. When she walked to the kitchen Kimberly was making breakfast. She was dancing to Despacito by Luis Fonsi, her hips were moving gracefully, and Trini couldn’t help but stare and smile. When Kimberly turned around and saw Trini staring at her she yelped, and laughed a second later, “You scared me,” Kimberly said.

After breakfast Trini got a text saying that Billy had found something. After getting cleaned up the two detectives went to the crime lab. It was similar to the building you would see in shows like CSI, they have the best technology available to catch killers.

“Alright Billy what have you got for us?” Kimberly asked as they entered the computer room.

“The M.E found a chip implanted in Fleming’s brain it holds something interesting, let me show you,” Billy replied, he inserted the chip into a port and pulled up the video from the day of the murder, and fast forward to the juicy stuff. They watched the video of the victim entering his apartment, and he was attacked from behind.

“Cause of death was strangulation, right?” Kimberly asked.

Billy grabbed the Coroner’s report and said “Yeah, Fleming was strangled.” They continued to watch as Fleming continued to choke to death and eventually fell over dead. The only glimpse they had of the killer was the white nail polish on her finger nails.

“So, our killer is a woman,” Kimberly said, and when she looked at Trini and she looked mortified when she saw how Fleming was killed.

“Trini are you okay?” Billy asked.

“Yeah I’m fine I just need a minute,” Trini said, and she left the room, heading for the break room to grab a soda.

“Did I say something wrong?” Kim asked Billy.

“No, it wasn’t you, it was the case,” Billy said as he sat down and took off his glasses. “Five years ago, we worked a similar case, the victim was strangled to death, and the victim was Trini’s girlfriend.”

Kimberly gasped and said, “Oh my god,”

“It gets worse, Trini was the one who found the body, we caught the killer but she was devastated after that, it nearly cost her, her badge.”

“What was her name?” Kimberly asked.

“Aisha Campbell, she was a reporter, she was nice and became a regular around here, she even helped out with a few cases.”

Trini was drinking a Sprite in the break room when Kimberly walked in. “You okay?” she asked.

“I’m fine" Trini replied, "just had a case of déjà vu that’s all,” Trini replied.

“Billy told me about Aisha, I’m so sorry,” Kimberly said sympathetically.

“Its okay, it’s just whenever I work a case with that cause of death, I get flashbacks to finding her body, I was coming by to surprise her with breakfast when I found her.” Trini said as she tried to hold back tears.

Kimberly wrapped her arms around Trini not giving a damn about who was watching, Trini needed comfort and she was going to give it to her. The two detectives went back to the car, so Trini could let it out away from prying eyes. Kimberly held Trini as she cried and placed small kisses in her hair. Once the crying stopped Trini sat up and took deep breaths. “So, what’s our next move?” she asked.

“Billy provided me with the victim’s parents address, lets go there next, unless you want Zack to do it,” Kimberly said concerned for Trini’s wellbeing.

“I’m good, lets do this, do you mind driving?” Trini asked not trusting herself since her crying took a lot out of her.

“Sure, it’s no problem,” Kimberly replied.

Kimberly flew the car out of the parking space and headed towards Fleming’s parents’ house. Kimberly thought about what Billy told her about Aisha’s murder and how it effected Trini, she made the choice to be there for Trini, not just as a partner, but as a friend, and lover. She was amazed at how she could feel this way about someone so quickly.

Kimberly landed the car outside of the house and the two got out, they had their hoods up due to almost never-ending rain. Trini knocked on the door and Mrs. Fleming answered, “Hello, what can I do for you?” she asked the two detectives.

“Good afternoon Mrs. Fleming,” Trini said as she and Kimberly showed her their badges. “I’m Detective Gomez, this is my partner Detective Hart from the Angel Grove Police Department. We were wondering if you would be willing to answer a few questions about your son Tyler.”

Mrs. Fleming had been notified of her son’s death the night before so there was no need to tell her of the circumstances of their reason for being there. The three sat down, Trini and Kimberly on the couch and Mrs. Fleming on a chair across from them.

“Before we start you have our sincere condolences,” Kimberly said.

“Why thank you dear that means a lot,” replied Mrs. Fleming.

“Did you by chance speak to your son the night of the murder?” Trini asked as she got out her pen and notebook. This may be the future, but some people still like to do things old school.

“No, I’m afraid not, but I did see to him a couple of days before.”

“Did anything seem off about him, was he agitated, paranoid?” Kimberly asked.

“Now that you mention it, he did sound a little off.”

“How so?” asked Trini.

“It sounded like he was being watched, and when I met him for coffee later in the day, he was looking over his shoulder when he thought I wasn’t looking.”

“Did he have any trouble with anyone, any threats?” Kimberly asked.

“He did have a falling out with his girlfriend a month ago, Amanda Clark.” Kimberly had a curious look on her face, Trini noticed.

“Can you give us any insight into their relationship?” asked Trini.

“I met her, she seemed nice, they would fight but that’s typical in a relationship.”

Trini closed her notebook and put it and the pen inside her jacket pocket and said, “Thank you Mrs. Fleming, if you think of anything, give us a call,” and Trini handed her a card, so she could get in touch.

Once they were back in the car Trini was back in the driver’s seat. She ran a search for Amanda Clark. She didn’t have a criminal record, but Trini did have an address for her. Trini landed the car in front of Amanda’s house. When the two detectives approached the door, they noticed that it was ajar. The two took their standard issue blade blasters and nodded at each other. Trini opened the door and Kimberly went in first with Trini following a second after. They checked their corners, and Kimberly said “Clear.”

“Clear,” Trini said, “You might want to check this out,” she called from upstairs.

Kimberly walked upstairs to Amanda’s room, and on one of the walls was a shrine to Tyler Fleming. On the desk were several drafts of threatening letters. Trini called the CSI team to process everything and get it into evidence. Then Trini saw Amanda Clark approaching her house, when she saw the cops at her house she broke into a run, and Trini chased her.

Amanda cut through an alley, she thought she was home free when a fist hit her clean in the face. Trini stood over the dazed Amanda Clark and turned her over to cuff her. “Amanda Clark, you’re under arrest for the murder of Tyler Fleming, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law,” a squad car landed nearby and Trini pulled Amanda up to walk her to the car, “you have the right to an Attorney, if you can’t afford one, one will be provided to you by the city,” Trini finished reading Amanda her Article 31 rights as she put her in the back seat of the squad car.

Back at the station, Trini and Kimberly were finishing up paperwork before they went home. Kimberly noticed Trini still looked a little down. “Want to grab a drink after this?” Kimberly asked.

“Not tonight, I’m just going to head home,” Trini replied.

“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Kim, I’m sorry it’s just this case took a lot out of me.”

“I understand Trini,” Kimberly replied as she held Trini’s hand briefly, and she turned off her desk light, turned in her paperwork and left.

Zordon was closing up shop for the night when he noticed Trini still at her desk. He went up to her and said “Trini, the case is closed, go home, and I know you finished your paperwork three hours ago.”

“I’m sorry Captain, it’s just this case opened up some old wounds,”

“Whoa, first off we’re off duty, none of this Captain business,” Zordon said and Trini chuckled at that, “I know this case brought back some unpleasant memories, but what is it that I always tell you?”

“‘That we don’t let those we lost stop us from being happy’” Trini replied.

“Good, now go home and get some rest,” Zordon advised.

“Okay,” Trini said as she turned off her desk light and grabbed her coat.

Trini returned home, took a shower and changed into her pajamas. She grabbed a beer out of the fridge and turned on the Tv before plopping down on to the couch. An hour later she heard a knock at her door.

Trini got up and went to the door when she opened it, it was Kimberly. “Hey,” said Kimberly.

“Hi, what brings you here this late?” Trini asked.

“I figured that I’d keep you company tonight, if that’s alright with you?” Kimberly replied.

Trini smiled and opened the door all the way, letting her in. She then went and got a second beer from the fridge and gave it to Kimberly. The two sat down and watched TV, the rain was still coming down outside and Pink and Yellow neon light shined into the room.

“So, what was Aisha like?” Kimberly asked out of curiosity.

“She was one of the most amazing women I had ever met, she was smart, beautiful and she put up with all my baggage because she loved me,” Trini said as she laughed a little a the good times she had with Aisha.

“I’m sorry you lost her the way you did, it must have been heart breaking to find her like that.”

“It was, but I’ve moved on and now I feel like a better person because of it, I caught her killer and I got my closure.”

Kimberly smiled and lay her head down on Trini’s shoulder. “To moving on,” Trini said as she held her bottle out.

“To moving on,” Kimberly repeated, and they clinked their bottles and finished them off. The two slept on the couch as the pink and yellow neon lights interlocked their shine on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below with your thoughts please.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think, let me know in the comments below.


End file.
